


Love gets us hurt

by Schattenfell



Series: Overwatch Oneshots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Mercy76, Poison, Poisoning, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Protective Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Sad, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfell/pseuds/Schattenfell
Summary: A Mercy76 fanfic. based on the prompt: You almost died in my armsPreview:Angela wasn‘t sure how long she was already laying in her bed, waiting patiently, begging her body to eventually let her rest.But it couldn’t. She couldn’t. Not with all the awful things in her mind that have recently happened. It was too much for her.This had to stop. Why couldn't the world stay peaceful for a day? Why couldn't it let them be happy? Why couldn't she just go to Jack and tell him about her sorrows?





	Love gets us hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 8/5/2018: Corrected one hell of grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope y'all still enjoyed it tho.
> 
> Some of my friends came up with the prompt: You almost died in my arms  
> Have fun (or cry, I'm not sure) ^^

The apartment was almost completely dark, only the faint light of the emergency exit lit it. Angela wasn‘t sure how long she was already laying in her bed, waiting patiently, begging her body to eventually let her rest. But it couldn’t. She couldn’t. Not with all the awful things in her mind that have recently happened. It was too much for her. Way too many injured agents sought her aid daily, one more severely injured than the other. It was enough. This had to end. Why couldn’t the world stay peaceful for a day? Why couldn’t it let them be happy? Why couldn’t she go to Jack and tell him about her worries?

Angela didn’t know. She was so done with everything she had thought about quitting Overwatch. But that would mean leaving Jack behind. Leaving him here to succumb without her.  
That was no option for her. She had to stay because of him. She needed him so desperately and vice versa.

 

Worried, she looked at her datapad. Something wasn’t right, she felt it. But she had no idea what it exactly was. Except for the small fear it could be Jack. “Please no”, she thought, “I can’t stand another crisis”. The Doctor slowly stood up, stretching her tense muscles and read the little watch on her left wrist.

 

“Damn, already 2:40 AM”

She really had bad sleeping habits. But she also had no time to change that fact.

 

“Good Morning, Doctor Ziegler”

A mechanical voice declared from a speaker on the wall

“although I would recommend you to rest....”

 

“No time for that, Athena. Could you inform me about any unusual vital state of every agent at the base, please?”

She begged internally that everyone was all right and on the contrary to her sleeping. But it didn’t seem that her wish would get fulfilled.

“Sure. The scanners say the Strike Commander has an elevated blood pressure level and a somewhat irregular pulse. Commander Reyes is the same except for his pulse, which seems inconspicuous.”

There really was something wrong with Jack, she had already guessed it. Her instincts haven’t let her down yet.

 

“Thank you, Athena! I will check if they’re okay by myself. Have you told them they’re not all right?”

“Not quite. It seemed that there was an argument between Commander Reyes and Commander Morrison. They both shut me down after that. I only have access to their medical stats”

Another argument? What was it this time? Reyes being reckless again, probably. They both were too stubborn to not quarrel although they were bantering most of the time. Angela was sure that their recent fight had been serious.

“Thank you again, but I gotta go now and look after them!”

She grabbed a little medkit from the desk next to her bed and stepped forward.

“As you wish, Doctor Ziegler. Good luck!”

Angela grinned slightly. At least the A.I. had salt. She tried to open the door as silently as she could. “Right, lets head to Jack first. His state is more concerning”, she mumbled to herself, almost not audible.

 

She walked down the aisle and turned right. Then straightforward again. The fifth door on the last was his. Next to him were Reyes and Ana. Great. If something alarming would happen, somebody could at least hear them and help them. She drew in a deep breath and gently attempted to open the door to his accommodations. It wasn’t locked. Something was unquestionably wrong. He never forgets to lock his door since there’s a constant threat from Talon.

 

She entered his room leisurely and inquiringly called out his name: “Jack?”

There was a small groan.

 

“Yeah?”

His voice was hoarse, she must have woken him.

“Is everything okay with you?”

She was totally embarrassed now. Maybe he was quite alright.

“I’m fine Angela. What’s wrong?”

She looked anxious and was shivering. 

Jack felt the concern rise in him. If she acted like this something must be wrong.

“Have you been experiencing any kind of nauseous feeling in the last hours or so?”

Her gaze turned determined. She was in her work mode now and needed answers. He wasn’t okay; she knew it. He just didn’t admit it.

 

“Well, a few hours ago but I’m good now. Don’t worry about me”

He definitely lied. Everything on him told her so. He didn’t want to disconcert her. But he already did, it was too late for that. She watched him as he sat up in his bed and took a seat next to him.

“But I do! Tell me about that argument you and Reyes had.”

He sounded confused at first, uncertain of whom she heard about it but then explained it to her:

“He was angry about me and Ana for not lettin’ him go on that stupid solo-revenge mission against Talon. And he freaked out too much. Ana had to separate us. I’ve never seen him like this. That isn’t the Gabe I know anymore”.

Angela nodded. “I think so, too. He has changed but not for good”.

 

They remained in silence for a while. Just enjoying their intimacy

“Angie?”

“Huh?” He had never called her like that before.

“Why aren’t ya sleeping?” He watched as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“I can’t. I’m awfully worried” Jack shot her a brief startled glance.

“About me?”

“About everybody. And yes, specifically about you. Athena told me you’ve unusual vital signs” She looked in his beautiful blue eyes and tried to search for answers in them. What was he hiding?

“Did she?” Jack tried to not look at her. She had him exactly there where she wanted him.

“Just tell me if you’re feeling all right”.

 

He sighed and used his hand to stroke through her messy blonde hair.

“No. I’m actually feelin’ kinda dizzy”

Closing his eyes for a brief moment he attempted to push the pain away. “Focus Morrison”, he thought by himself as he was trying to hold his gaze steady while the waves of nauseousness hit him. He was in this kind of state since he’d been drinking some alcohol with Gabe. And the aching only got worse by every bunch of minutes that passed. Hopefully, Angela could finally help him.

“Why didn’t you tell me before? Lay down immediately!” She got nervous and lifted her head again so that there was no pressure on his shoulder. Her pulse was racing, but she stayed calm. Please let this only be a cold. Not poisoning. Gently she pushed him back into his cushions.

“I didn’t want to scare you. You looked frightened enough!”

He gave her a reassuring smile, but she ignored it. She had to take care of him. There was no time left for shenanigans.

“Take deep, controlled breaths, please!”

 

He did as she told him although it was getting hard to breathe as a sudden pressure on his chest appeared. Every inhale seemed to be extremely exhausting, and he was struggling to keep his eyes open as his vision blurred. Angela wasn’t aware of that, instead, she grabbed her medkit and pulled a stethoscope out. She put the cold tool on his chest and was listening to his palpitating heartbeat.

“Are you having trouble with breathing?”, she asked him, unsure of what she should do next.

 

“Y-Yeah”, he managed to spit out.

“There’s a pressure on my chest, h-hard to b-breath"

His eyes were fluttering as he tried to keep them open. His body was too overwhelmed and told him to rest.

“Jack? Jack, keep your eyes open for me!”

She tried to shake him back into consciousness but it was in a vain. He completely blacked out now and collapsed right in front of her, struggling to breathe and convulsing.

She screamed instantly.

 

"Help! Help! Jack stay with me, please. Come on! Jack?!"

He was still convulsing and sweat was running down his cheeks. His eyes were uptight and his breathing got shallower and shallower with every second. It was the first time in her life in which she felt completely helpless. She couldn’t help him without proper medical equipment. And everybody else still seemed to sleep. So she cried out again while she was trying to soothe him:

“Anyone? Please help me! Athena? Please, Jack’s dying!”

Angela sobbed, a few tears running down her worried face. This can’t be true. It can’t be over now. They couldn’t go on without Jack, no....no! While her crying and sobbing continued, she shifted his head up and rested it on her thighs to support his struggling breath. Her hand rested right on his chest, over his failing heart. “Please don’t leave me, I need you, Overwatch needs you, we all need you! Just hold on a little longer for me!” , whispered Angela with an unsteady voice, then she cried out again: “HELP! I need Help!” It was over, nobody would come for and save him. It was so atrocious, she couldn’t even believe it was actually happening. Maybe it was all a dream and she would wake up and everything...... She suddenly heard voices from outside. They were coming closer. Thank god.

They opened the door, and she could see her colleagues. Jack’s unconscious, shaking body startled Ana, and she was sure she’d never seen the sniper that terrified. Gabriel looked terrified at the sight of his friend in pain and the others, above all Reinhardt were nearly starting to panic.

Angela was still crying and whispered once again:

“Help me!”

Ana kneeled next to her and Jack.

“You need to get your shit together and help him, Angela! Reyes, I need you now, hold him still. And I’d really appreciate if somebody could inform the med bay of this event. They ought to send more staff here ASAP”, the sniper concentrated on Jack again and put two her fingers on his neck to feel for his pulse.

“Pulse’s weak. We have to hurry! Athena, reactivate code A-8154, could you please keep us up to date on the Strike Commander’s vitals?”

“Of course, Captain Amari. Current blood pressure level at 154/92, oxygen level at 86%, heart rate 47 beats per minute.”

“Mish mumkin. That’s not good.”

  
Ana swore and glanced worryingly at Gabriel. Angela calmed herself again and now tried to stay focused on saving her Commander’s life.  
Reyes still seemed shocked but then went to help Ana and her. He easily grabbed Jack’s body and supported him with his strong arms. “Come on pal, like in the old times at SEP”

If the situation wasn’t that dire, Angela would have wanted details about that now. But now, she was in her working mode.

“We could give him 10mg Diazepam Intramuscular to ease his seizures. I’ve got something in my medkit here”

Her mind was fully operating by now and she could think clearly again.

“Yeah, good idea, that will ease his condition”

Angela took a syringe and filled the liquid in it. She then searched for a fitting muscle and injected it into his biceps. It was a little challenging since Jack had to be completely still for the procedure but they nailed it together. They watched breathlessly as his seizures slowly ended. Hopefully, the other doctors would show up soon, so they could take proper care of him.

“You did great, buddy. Just a bit longer and you’ll be fine and kick ass as always”

Gabriel carefully rubbed his friend’s shoulder.

She noticed that Gabriel looked as if he felt responsible. Was he? No, he couldn’t. Not after that. He also had a kind of sick appearance, the same as Jack had had before his collapse.

“Gabriel, are you okay?”

He shoot her a perplexed glance.

“Just peachy!”

“That wasn’t helpful. What did you and Jack eat or drink before?”

“I don’t understand why..”

“Just tell me”

“We had some sort of champagne, which we received from that one meeting with Petras and other U.N. officials but....”

“Someone poisoned it, I’m sure....”

At this moment the rest of the med team rushed in, only seconds before Gabriel collapsed, too.

-  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.

 

The persistent sound of the heart rate monitor reassured her, it told her he was still alive. Still breathing, still with her. That the thing they meant to kill him with hadn’t been strong enough. Angela was sitting at his bedside since hours. He hadn’t woken up yet but he would. Jack had never looked so fragile, so weak. His face was pale and his whole body covered in cold sweat, 

 

A lethal poison called Strychnine cause all of this mess. If she had come around and looked after him, he’d probably be dead by now. The prognosis was good although he flatlined twice during medication. She already assumed she’d lose him but he fought to survive. He would make a full recovery with no permanent damage done to his organs.

She picked up a short, strained wheezing and promptly glanced up to look at him opening his eyes. It seemed as if it was painful and strenuous and she felt sorry for him.

They hadn’t found the perpetrator yet, but he obviously was a representative of Talon. They tried to assassinate him. And nearly succeeded.

“Hey, Jackie, “she said, “How are you feeling?”

“L-Like if a d-damn t-truck hit m-me!”, his voice was hoarse and swaying.

Angela chuckled. He never lost his humor.

“You nearly died on me, you know”

 

“D-Did I?”, he sounded shocked by that.

 

“Yes, you flatlined twice. Someone poisoned you, Jack.”

 

“Huh, t-that came u-unexpected”

 

“It was Talon. They want to murder you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I can’t lose you.”

 

“I know.”

 

There was silence between them as they both realized how powerful their enemy undoubtedly was. They had to be better prepared. This mustn’t happen again. She lifted her palm and gently fondled with his wet and sticky blonde hair.

“Angie?”

He had only once called her like that and that was only a few minutes before he collapsed in her arms.

 

“Hmh?” She grabbed his cold hand and squeezed it.

 

“I love you!”

 

Eventually, they kissed in the middle of a sterile white infirmary room. But it was all right. They’d be okay. Everything will be fine as long they are together.

As long as they could help each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that prompt really caught me, I couldn't stop writing :)   
>  I even did some research on strychnine and found out that you can easily order it from the internet. Wtf? I'm perturbed now....  
> Also, FBI will probably come to my house if they see my search history xD
> 
> Anyways I hope ya all enjoyed it <3


End file.
